The Plan To Get The Boy Who Lived
by xxginnyharry4evaxx
Summary: Ginny's sick of being a little sister to Harry, who blushes and babbles around him.It's time for a change and she has come up with a plan on how to do it.H/G first fic so plz be nice!R&R plz!sneak preview of ch.5!leavn tomorrow will post asap!miss u all x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey this is my first fic, so please be generous but constructive criticism is of course always welcomed! Ginny/Harry I know it's been done before, but sure I'll give it a shot. Set the Summer before the Golden Trio go into sixth year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters (unfortunately)**

* * *

Ginny sat alone in the living room of the Burrow. It was only the beginning of her summer holidays and she was already bored. She supposed she wouldn't be as bored if Hermione hadn't shown up earlier than expected and quickly grabbed Ron's attention. He was in love with her, obviously and was unable to think of anything else. Of course Ginny loved Hermione too, she just was slightly annoyed that Ron now had little time for her. To make matters worse, the twins were always busy with their shop and Bill and Charlie were never home and Percy, well let's just say Percy was a little preoccupied at the minute.

"Yeah," thought Ginny, angrily, "a little preoccupied discarding the truth and pretending that his family doesn't exist!"

Anyway, with everyone 'busy', Ginny had no one to play with. She certainly wasn't going to hang around with Ron and Hermione, watching each of them glance at each other, while the other isn't looking and then swiftly look away, again and again. It made her nauseous just to think about it.

Thing will be different when Harry arrives, though. Why, you ask? Because, first of all, things are _always _different when Harry arrives. Not just that there is always more food cooked because Mrs Weasley believes Harry is underfed, that always happens. Ginny laughed to herself, thinking of her Mum's never-ending need to mother people, even those _not _related to her. Or the reason that whenever Harry was around, Quidditch usually followed. But Harry just makes things _better_. Ginny couldn't quite describe how he did it, but he did. He somehow always knew how she was feeling and how to make her feel less sad and unsure of the future, which was amazing for someone with 'Most Wanted' tattooed to his forehead for You-Know-Who and his gang of his stupid, idiotic cronies (a.k.a. Death Eaters).

Ginny hoped to try and act normal around Harry for once, instead of acting like she's the biggest fan of The Boy Who Lived and is completely and entirely in love with him (even though she is). It used to just be a crush, when she was younger. You know, hear his name and you immediately start a conversation with whoever said it, about how amazing and great he is. But as she got older and got to know him a little (during the few times whenever she wasn't babbling like a star struck fan or blushing like it was going out of fashion), her feelings both changed and deepened. She began to see him as a person, not just The Boy Who Lived, and she loved him more because of it. He was so sweet and modest, wanting as little attention as possible, which she thought was incredibly cute.

Her plan was to get to know him even better, hopefully even become good friends. This was all essential but she really wanted Harry to _notice_ her, both her personality and changing figure.

Speaking of Harry (thinking, really), where was he?

"He was supposed to here, over an hour ago," Ginny thought to herself, slightly worried, wondering what was keeping him. She was surprised that her mother hadn't sent out a search party already.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Ginny looked around, seeing no one. Great, she had to answer the door and let him in.

"Well," she muttered to herself. "Time to put the 'plan' into action."

She opened the door, to greet Harry, who had his arm up, as if to knock on the door again.

"Hi Gin," he greeted, cheerfully. What was it about that name that made butterflies begin to grow in her stomach and her legs to turn to jelly? Oh, yeah Harry said it.

"Hi yourself," she replied, then adding mock crossly, "You're over an hour late, mister. What kept you?"

He laughed at her imitation of Mrs Weasley, "Sorry, Mrs Weasley, the traffic was terrible."

Ginny felt as if her insides were going to burst, when Harry played along. She couldn't believe that he got what she was doing. She smiled, as he looked down at his shoes, (pretend) guiltily.

"Okay, Harry, you're off the hook," she sighed, while laughing quietly.

"Thanks," He laughed, looking through his shabby, too long hair. He smiled crookedly at her. She nearly fainted right there. Damn it! Control yourself! What was it about that smile that made her…swoon? Weak at the knees? Unable to control herself? God, does he know what he's doing to her?

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Harry asked, breaking her from her reverie.

"Oh, yeah. Sure go right ahead," She replied, blushing furiously. She stepped aside, while holding the door open. He scrambled in, while dragging his trunk and Hedwig, in her cage.

"Thanks," he said again. Why did he always have to be grateful for _everything_? This really annoyed her. Seriously, she just treated him like a human being!

"But," she thought to herself, "before the Weasleys and Hogwarts, when was Harry treated like a human being? After his parents died, anyway?"

"Harry?" Ginny asked, quietly.

"Yeah, Gin?" He replied, leaving his trunk and Hedwig at the bottom of the stairs. He looked over at her curiously.

"Are you alright? Seriously, now none of that 'I'm fine', brush off the shoulder thing. It's alright for you to be vulnerable and let your emotions show now and again." Saying this, Ginny moved closer to him. Gaining courage, she wrapped her arms around him. "We all need to be comforted once in a while," smiling up at him.

Harry looked down at her and then wrapped his own arms around her as well.

"I'm _alright_ Gin," both avoiding the word fine and trying to reassure her. "I'm not going to lie to you, some days are really difficult, especially with Sirius gone, but other days are easier. Plus, going to the Burrow helps a lot." Ginny could tell without looking that he was smiling.

"As long as you're sure. See you later," He glanced at her, smiled and then proceeded up the stairs, shouting, "Ron! Hermione!"

"Off to a good start," Ginny congratulated herself, "I can't believe he spoke to me!" Ginny laughed, while clearing up the kitchen, "Tomorrow's another day," she sighed, and went to bed, thinking of ways to ensure that her plan would work out.

**

* * *

**

**Hey so watd u think? Great? Terrible? Sorry if it sucked. Appreciate reviews, even just to say how horrible the story is. If u liked it, don't be afraid to give me pointers or you're ideas for future chapters.**

**Thanks xx**


	2. Breakfast: Stage 1

**A/N Hey, back again with chapter 2! Hope you like it! R&R**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I _still_ do not own Harry Potter, its characters…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ginny woke up to the sounds of people running on the stairs.

"What the-" she began, when the boys banged into the room Ginny and Hermione were sharing.

"Hermione, we really need to talk about-," said Ron, before realising Ginny was there. "Oh, hi Gin, didn't see you there…You know, I think Mum was just saying how she wanted to see you, something about making the breakfast? Right, Harry?"

"What?" replied Harry, confused, before being hit in the stomach by Ron, "Oh, yeah, she did…" Ginny just shook her head while Harry grimaced at the pain, still confused.

"Yeah, I'm sure she did Ron, did she also refer to how she wants you and Harry to clean that pit you sleep in?" Ginny smiled, knowing she had him. As soon as she walked down those stairs to be given a chore, she would casually mention how Ron's bedroom had yet to be cleared out to _anyone's_ standards, never mind Mrs Weasley.

"Fine Ginny, we'll just talk later," Ron grunted before storming out. Harry nodded and moved to follow him. He paused at the doorway.

"A game of Quidditch later, Gin?" asked Harry, smiling that crooked smile. Ginny wondered inwardly if he did it on purpose, like he knew what it did to her. Hermione smiled at Ginny, knowing the feelings her friend had for Harry.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, recovering from the smile, "if I'm not stuck with chores." She added, jokingly. Harry laughed with her and then left. She couldn't believe she was still able to speak to him and she made him laugh!

"Well done, Ginny!" praised Hermione, happy for her friend. "You were really good. You didn't even sound nervous, you spoke to him like a normal person, as if you were good friends!"

"Really?" asked Ginny, dazed, "Do you think he sees us that way? You know, 'good friends'?"

"Yeah, of course Ginny!" answered Hermione, sincerely. She went over to Ginny's bed and wrapped her arms around Ginny. "I think you definitely have a chance of your plan working." Ginny had told Hermione about her plan last night, when Hermione had returned from Ron's room. She had promised to help Ginny but not tell Harry. "By the way," Hermione continued, casually, "do you think your brother notices me? I mean, _really_ notices me, you know, like how I'm a girl?" Ginny laughed. This was going to be a good summer.

* * *

After debating whether or not Ron was aware that Hermione was both his friend and a member of the female species, they proceeded down the stairs for breakfast.

"You know, Gin," said Hermione, as they descended into the kitchen, "I think Dean _really_ likes you, you know, in _that_ way." This was a part of Ginny's plan that Hermione had added; make Harry jealous.

"Really, you think?" asked Ginny, playing along. Before responding, Hermione looked out of the corner of her eye to see Harry's reaction. He looked up, interested at first before continuing with his breakfast. Hermione did notice, however, that his eyes seemed slightly more determined and his grip on his fork and knife seemed tighter.

"Oh, yeah, definitely," Hermione continued, as if she hadn't just been observing Harry. To see if Harry was still listening, she turned to him. Immediately, his head snapped down to face his plate, a slight blush grazing his cheeks. "What do _you_ think, Harry?" Hermione sat down across from him, beside Ron, while Ginny took the vacant chair beside Harry.

"What?" replied Harry, as if he hadn't just been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Dean and Ginny. They would make a good couple, right?" Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny's shoulders shook lightly from suppressed giggles.

"Umm," Harry gulped, "I guess so, I wouldn't really know…" he trailed off.

"Does he ever mention Ginny? You know, when you all are in the dormitory, talking about girls, does he talk about her?"

Of course he does, thought Harry. Dean had had a crush on Ginny since their third year. He had told both Harry and Ron, while they were in their dormitory, that he had feelings for Ginny. At the time, neither Harry nor Ron cared much about how much Dean liked Ginny. Ron just shrugged his shoulders and went to sleep. Harry just nodded, awkwardly, not sure how to feel. He decided to feel the same way Ron did, as he looked at Ginny like a sister. However, as he spent more time with Ginny, in Hogwarts, at the Burrow etc., he began to wonder whether his feelings toward her were _just_ brotherly and friendly or maybe something more. But, he hadn't been able to test those feelings. Until now.

"Umm," Harry felt his cheeks heat up, "not really, right Ron?" looking to his mate for support.

"Wha?" exclaimed Ron, his mouth full of food. Hermione glanced at Ron disgustedly, tutted, before returning her gaze to Harry. Ron swallowed then continued, "Are you mad? He bloody never _stops_ talking about her!"

Harry sighed and continued eating his food. Hermione glanced at Ginny and nodded to let Ginny know that Harry _had_ reacted and in a _good_ way.

Stage 1 complete, thought Ginny, onto Stage 2

* * *

**Hey guys, sori if dis chapter isn't rely gud, cud be longer but I wanted to update asap! R&R if u like it, don't like it…**

**Again, sori if it's a little short, it's a bit rushed.**

**Neway plz R&R**

**Thanks xx**


	3. The Aftermath, sort of

**Hey sori it's been a while since I wrote! It's been ages! Was away 4 da weekend and was in hospital 4 a few days ****all's alwrite nw tho **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**R&R here's ch. 3**

* * *

Harry paced around Ron's room. Why was he so worked up? Did it matter whether Dean and Ginny became a couple?

'Yes,' he thought inwardly. He just couldn't figure out _why_ it mattered.

Ron entered the room, glanced at Harry and sighed.

"What's wrong with you, mate?" he asked, cautiously. Harry sighed as well and slumped down onto his bed.

"Dunno," he responded. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it onto his face "Grrrr...I wreelllyy dddoonmnnttt nnnooo," he growled into the pillow.

"What mate?" Ron laughed, "Didn't quite catch that." Harry sat up, fixed his glasses in place and looked at Ron.

"I said 'I really don't know'," Harry dragged his hand through his hair, "Wanna play some quidditch?"

Noticing the change of subject, Ron quickly nodded his head, hoping to end the awkward conversation. "All right, let's go." They grabbed their quidditch gear and went down the stairs.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were sitting in their bedroom, giggling over their little 'interrogation' of Harry.

"So did he react?" asked Ginny, her shoulders shaking from her giggles

"Oh, yeah, definitely," Hermione said seriously, "He got all flustered and everything. It was actually kind of cute as well as being hilarious.

Hermione knew how Ginny felt about Harry. They were true feelings, not just starstruck feelings, over her favourite 'celebrity' like they used to be. As they grew older and got to know eachother, Ginny's feelings gradually turned from fan, to friend to more-than-friends. Hermione could see it in the way Ginny would sneak glances at Harry while in the common room or sitting near eachother. Hermione also believed that Harry might have those feelings as well. Recently, Harry had began to hang around Ginny more and more and had began to talk about her when he wasn't around her, where she was, what she was doing...

"Yeah, he definitely did," Hermione continued, remembering Harry's need to know where Ginny was on a daily basis. Ginny jumped onto Hermione's bed and laughed, falling face down onto one of her pillows. Grabbing one, she hit Hermione's head. Hermione laughed, grabbed one herself and retaliated against Ginny

They continued like this, before Ginny suddenly stopped.

"Ginny?" Hermione laughed. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny had been thinking about going back to school with Harry on her arm, a regular fantasy and had been thinking of the DA when she remembered Cho. Cho Chang. She was Harry's first crush, kiss everything Ginny had wanted to be. The one that Harry probably _still _fancied, Ginny thought sadly. All of a sudden, silent tears began to stream own Ginny's cheeks.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" she cried, grabbing her friend's shoulders. Alarmed when Ginny again didn't respond, Hermione hugged her friend and patted her hair.

"Ssh, there, there, it's all right," Ginny hugged Hermione while her body shook with sobs.

"Cho," she choked out. Hermione immediately understood. Ginny had felt inferior towards Cho _before_ her and Harry got together. Hermione still didn't know what had happened between Harry and Cho, except for a kiss of some sorts.

"Come on Ginny," Hermione attempted to change Ginny's way of thinking about herself, "you and I know that Cho isn't an issue anymore." She smiled, laughing at Ginny's hopeful expression. Ginny laughed as well at her situation. She couldn't believe that Harry Potter could _still_ make her cry, without doing anything.

"Come on," Hermione stood up, "didn't harry say something about a quidditch match?" Ginny grinned and followed her friend out the door, right into another wall (really someone's chest).

"Oh," Ginny yelped, falling backwards. Right before she hit the ground, two hands encircled her waist and helped her back up.

"There you go, Gin," Harry said, setting her upright. Ginny flushed furiously, while trying to think of a response.

"Uh Ron, could you help me down the stairs, I feel a bit faint," Hermione asked, hoping to leave the two alone. Ron eagerly nodded his head before putting his arms around Hermione's shoulders, gently leading her down the stairs. Hermione gave Ginny two thumbs up, before leaning into Ron's chest.

"Sorry about that," Ginny apologised, when she regained the ability to speak.

"No problem. I didn't mind," Harry replied, quickly. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him, before he realising the double meaning, "Uhh...I meant that umm..." he stammered. Ginny giggled as his face grew redder and more uncomfortable.

"It's all right, I was kidding," she laughed, before adding, quietly, "oh and I didn't mind either." Before he could reply, however she walked down the stairs.

Harry stood there dumbstruck. Had Ginny just flirted with him? Had he just stood there and let her walk away? Harry shook his head and followed Ginny.

Ginny inwardly patted herself on the back, on how she dealt with Harry. She had made him stutter, the way he usually did around Cho, talked to him normally _and_ flirted a little with him.

Walking out onto the field she gave Hermione a little nod to show that she had made progress.

"What took you so long?" asked Ron, getting out his broom, "For a minute, Harry, I had thought that you had stolen Ginny away into a broom closet." He laughed, while Harry blushed. Ron, still laughing, pictured the image, and shuddered. The girls giggled before Ginny started talking to Hermione.

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked, eagerly.

"Well," began Ginny, but she was cut off by Harry shouting and collapsing in pain.

"Aahh!" he screamed, as his body shook.

"What's happening?" Ginny screamed.

* * *

**A/N i'm gonna be mean and leave it there lol. A little cliffie of my own teehee. Ur jst guna ha 2 review 2 find out wat happens lol. Sori 4 da delay bt like i said before cudn't rely help it. U's r gonna be rely mad bt i'm going away 2 weeks, just south Ireland but i won't have internet bt i mite hav more ch.s wen i cum bac!**

**Plz R&R luv n miss u's all**

**P.S sori if it sucked, rely tired n just wrote it. Let me kno if it doesn't make sense! xx**


	4. Harry's episode

**A/N Hey there! Back again already! I know I'm sooo generous! Oh and I will be heading away tomorrow so I might not post for a while! Just so you know, I was having a little debate with myself, which is why I left it on a cliffie. I didn't know whether to bring Voldy into it or not…but I decided that I didn't want to have the hassle to write him in and kill him, blah blah blah. So, here's the jist of it, Harry's parents are dead, Voldemort died instead of becoming a wandering soul or whatever but Harry still is the boy who lived. Oh, and the DA are against Death Eaters, since Voldemort's gone and there weren't any horcruxes. The episode at the ministry did happen and Sirius died but Harry didn't dream about Voldemort but Bellatrix. Glad I cleared that up, enjoy! (Btw, I might decide I want to change some of this, but for now all of this stands, ok?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Here's ch. 4 (I know, already!) R&R**

* * *

Previously:

"_Well," began Ginny, but she was cut off by Harry collapsing in pain._

"_Aahh!" he screamed, as his body shook._

_"What's happening?" Ginny screamed_

Ginny, Ron and Hermione ran over to Harry. None of them knew what to do.

All of a sudden Harry's screaming stopped and his body became limp.

"What do we do?" Ginny cried, kneeling at Harry's side. Gently, she touched his arm and abruptly, he opened his eyes. "Harry?" Ginny spoke softly, so as not to alarm him, "Are you alright?" Her cheeks were wet with tears.

Ron helped Harry to sit up, before Harry spoke. "What happened?" he asked, confused.

"That's what we were going to ask you, mate," Ron laughed, trying to lighten the mood. When no one joined in, he rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly.

"You collapsed, Harry," Hermione told him, while her eyes were still wet from tears. "You shouted and screamed and your body was twitching. Then, out of nowhere, it stopped. Just like that. After Ginny touched your arm, you woke up…?" she trailed off in a question, not sure exactly how to word it. After all, she didn't know what had taken place, so she decided to call it a dream, or nightmare, of some sorts, so real, that it seemed to take over his body.

Harry felt three gazes on him. What had happened to him? He tried to remember what he felt and saw.

"Ummm…my scar just started hurting and then it…it turned black and I…I saw, umm…I saw my mum and dad. They were being killed by Voldemort." Harry ended. Both Hermione and Ginny were crying. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Oh, Harry," she sniffed, "that sounds soo awful!" Ginny gripped Harry tighter, while Hermione tried to make sense of it.

"But why?" she kept muttering to herself. "Harry," she said more loudly. "I think you should see Dumbledore." She said seriously. Both Ron and Ginny nodded to show that they felt the same way. Harry hadn't seen Dumbledore since he had saved him from Bellatrix. Dumbledore had abruptly left to speak to Fudge. Harry didn't know whether he was happy or sad about that. To be honest, he just didn't want to face what had happened at the Ministry, meaning Sirius.

"I don't think I should," Harry said, coming to a conclusion. Usually he would want to see Dumbledore but if seeing Dumbledore meant having to talk about Sirius, he could wait.

Hermione, seeing Harry's expression, shook her head sadly, "Harry, it wasn't your fault." She said sincerely. Ginny realised that she was still hugging Harry, so she shyly tried to remove her arms. However, Harry leaned into them. Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other.

"Harry, I'm serious. It was _not_ your fault. You didn't do anything," Hermione shook his shoulder gently.

"Exactly, Hermione, I didn't _do_ anything," he said, frustrated. If he had just _done_ something, Sirius would still be here. Ginny shook her head at him. He hadn't realised he had been voicing his thoughts. Continuing his thoughts, "If I just hadn't done anything about the dream." Here, Ron interrupted, telling Harry that he couldn't have known, but Harry cut across him, "No Ron, I should've. And if I had, Sirius wouldn't have come to the Ministry. He would be standing here, with us." There were a few minutes of silence, while each o them debated on what to say next.

Ginny spoke for the first time since Harry had spoken about his 'dream', "No Harry, that isn't true. You do _not_ know whether Sirius would be standing here today, if you hadn't reacted the way you did, thinking you were going to _save_ his life. Sirius was already fed up; he could have left Grimmauld Place and been found and killed. Harry, you didn't have any control over him, Harry." She grabbed his chin and turned his face to face hers, "You did _not_ cause Sirius' death." She choked on the last word, as her eyes brimmed with tears. Harry grew ashamed of himself. If Sirius were here, he would not have wanted Harry to be filled with self-pity over all of those near to him, who had died. If he did, he would never be able to feel anything else. He looked into each of his friends' eyes, seeing only love, compassion and comfort for him.

"I'm sorry," he said, after another few moments of silence. "I just don't know how to feel about it."

Ginny comforted him, "You're supposed to feel remorse and sadness but not fault." She hugged Harry tighter still, not even thinking of her plan but hoping to cheer Harry up. He hugged her back, finally letting the tears fall. Hermione leaned into Ron and did the same, while Ron patted Harry's back.

* * *

Eventually, Harry relented that he should see Dumbledore. They all went inside to see a worried Mrs Weasley.

"Where have you been?" she asked anxiously. It was almost teatime. They hadn't realised they had been gone for so long. They had decided to forget about the Quidditch match for now and, instead, go inside. "I was about to send out Fred and George to see where you had got to." She continued, slightly angry. She shooed them away when they offered to help with dinner, telling them that she was nearly finished.

Harry and Ron began a game of Wizards Chess. Hermione and Ginny watched. This continued until dinner was ready.

They each gathered at the table and took their seats, sitting in the same positions as breakfast.

"Mum," Ron began, "I thought you should know…"before deciding against it, "this food is delicious." He side glanced at Hermione, who shook her head disapprovingly, before sighing.

"Mrs Weasley," she started, "something happened while we were outside." She nodded at Harry.

"I, ummm…" he struggled to find the right words. Ginny rubbed his arm, encouragingly. Clearing his throat, he carried on, "Well, I kind of, ummm, collapsed earlier…" he trailed off at Mrs Weasley's expression.

"What?" she exclaimed. "Where? When? Are you hurt? Oh, Harry!" She threw her arms around Harry, while Ginny and Hermione stifled a few giggles at Harry's discomfort.

"Well," Harry started off, trying to remember the questions. "It happened outside, after breakfast, when we decided to have a game of Quidditch. I'm fine, Mrs Weasley." He ended, exasperated, while Mrs Weasley continued her fussing over him.

"Well, this is _not_ good!" she ranted, before turning to Arthur, who had been silent during their little discussion, "we have to bring him to Dumbledore, _immediately_!" Arthur nodded and went to prepare the portkey.

"Come on, kids," Mrs Weasley said, grabbing their plates and putting them in the sink. Noticing Ron's crestfallen face, she added, "I'll make more when we get home." As Arthur brought the portkey into the kitchen, Molly continued giving Harry side glances out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay everyone, are we ready to go?" Arthur asked, quickly followed by nods, "okay, then grab on, 1, 2, 3."

* * *

**A/N and there you have it chapter 4! I'm so happy with myself to get another chapter up already! Sorry for any mistakes and if it sucks let me know!**

**Because I'm sooo nice, I'm gonna give you a sneak preview of the next chapter (yes, I'm _already_ working on it for you guys!) here you go:**

**_The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione landed in Dumbledore's office. Of course, Harry thought to himself, even during the Summer Holidays, Dumbledore would be at Hogwarts._**

**"_Well, this is a nice surprise," Professor Dumbledore began, chuckling to himself, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"_**

**_Arthur then took charge, "Albus, we believe that it has finally happened."_**

**_Ron, Hermione and Ginny exchanged confused gazes. Harry, however, kept his eyes on Dumbledore._**

**"_Hmmm…are you sure?" Dumbledore seemed to know what they were talking about instantly. Here, Molly replied, _**

**"_Yes, Albus, we are. We think you should tell him." She spoke slowly and meaningfully. It was Harry's turn to look confused. Tell him what?_**

**"_Harry, I think you should sit down," Dumbledore began. As Harry sat down Dumbledore sighed, "the year you were born, Harry, Tom Riddle and his lover Bellatrix Lestrange had a…" he broke off, while the others gaped at him. He cleared his throat, before continuing, "a son, Lysander Gregory Riddle."_**

**So what do you think? Nice, unexpected twist? Your chins are hitting the floor, am I right? I considered stopping after 'a' and letting you guess but now you can guess what's gonna happen next! Teehee R&R and thanks to those who already reviewed and to those who story alerted, etc. oh and you might have noticed my lack of text language. I know before it might have been confusing so I decided to stop as much as possible when writing my stories. oh and you are probably wondering why I said I was going away if I haven't but I'm heading away tomorrow and I had this done so I thought I'd post it miss you all ****xx**


End file.
